Granny Goodness
|species = Unknown |gender = Female |haircolor = White/Grey |eyecolor = Hazel |powers = *Telepathy **Memory Manipulation *Telekinesis *Darkness Manipulation *Pyrokinesis |job = *Head Administrator of St. Louise's Orphanage *Leader of the Female Furies |loyalty = Darkseid |portrayedby = Christine Willes |firstappeared = Salvation |lastappeared = Finale, Part 2}} Granny Goodness was a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears in the twenty-second episode of the ninth season. She is portrayed by guest star Christine Willes. History Darkseid's Minion A mysterious older woman first appeared outside Tess' hospital room wearing bulky clothes. She waited in front of Tess Mercer's room when Tess was seriously injured. Later, Tess had a violent attack from her injuries and died. Once the doctors pronounced that Tess was dead Granny Goodness entered her room and closed the door behind her. At St. Louise's Orphanage Granny Goodness tells a young girl strapped to a wheelchair that she will soon leave her past behind. Granny begins the process as Haley screams. Tess and Clark go to Saint Louise's, claiming to be doing a story for the Daily Planet. Granny Goodness greets them and has the girls sing. Granny takes Tess inside and says she recognizes her as an abandoned soul. They talk about the girls at the orphanage, and Granny admits that many of them spend their entire childhoods there. She explains that she's been training her girls to conquer society and shows Tess photos of her many wards that have moved out into the world into positions of power. Granny says that she knows her girls will never abandon her. She then says that she left the music box that Tess found in the hopes that it would bring Tess back, and reveals that one of the photos is of Tess. Granny explains that she had Tess for the first five years of her life, and then her birth parents took their daughter back and put her into a good home. They were powerful, and would have closed down the orphanage if Granny had fought back. However, she explains that she never stopped watching over Tess. Granny went to the hospital and saved Tess, taking her to Cadmus Labs. Now lines will be drawn, and Tess will want Granny on her side. She then tells Tess that her girls will take care of Clark. Tess goes off to find him, but Granny waves her hand and smashes her across the floor through force of will. Tess flees into a room, but Granny seals the windows and says that Tess will be her most valuable soldier in the coming war - whether she wants to be or not. Granny leaves, sealing Tess into her old room. While the orphan girls are chaining Clark up, Granny arrives and says that she will bury Clark's memories, and his life will be much better without his painful past. Granny straps Clark into a chair and prepares to remove his memories. Clark insists that he has no pain, but Granny says that she will remove his disappointment over his parents' rejection. Clark uses his superbreath to freeze a chain holding a ventilator hood above the kryptonite forge. As Granny starts to wipe his memories, the hood falls and banks the flames. Granny disappears and Clark superspeeds to find Tess. Later Granny meets with Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, Darkseid's two other minions. The unholy trinity is now complete: together they can form an army to serve their dark lord. Over some time after Clark brought down Granny's orphanage, she has been watching over Oliver Queen. Granny Goodness followed Oliver, using him to find the Bow of Orion so she could destroy it for her master. After destroying the Bow, Granny still had use for Oliver as she used her abilities to erase his memories of this event. With that, she committed her role on Earth to 'clear the mind to prepare the way for Darkseid by sending the archer to find a piece of gold kryptonite as part of a dangerous plan. Granny visited Tess at the Luthor mansion pleaded with her to join Darkseid, telling her that Darkseid's Apokolips was upon them and that only his followers would be saved. When Tess refused to join, Granny sadly bid Tess a goodbye and left. She, along with Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, tasked Oliver with placing the gold K ring on Clark's finger to neutralize his powers permanently, but Clark managed to remove Oliver's Omega symbol. Later, as Apokolips eclipsed Earth, She, Desaad and Godfrey were confronted by Oliver. Shocked that Oliver's symbol had been cleansed, Granny tried to kill him but before she could, Oliver raised his bow, fired three arrows, and destroyed the prophets. Powers * Telepathy: 'Granny can read minds. When she was torturing Clark Kent she knew that Jor-El had disowned him and that he had a confrontation with Darkseid before. When she removes someone's memories, it causes such tremendous pain as to render the person unconscious. This was shown when she knocked Clark out with her telepathy. Similar to Darkseid, she has the ability to look inside a person to find "abandoned souls" which she recruits and then trains. She can subconsciously manipulate people affected by Darkseid's Omega symbol to do things for her without them realizing they are being manipulated. ** 'Memory Manipulation: Granny can alter and/or remove someone's memories. She used this on her young orphans. She demonstrated this when she implanted previously erased memories of Tess Mercer's childhood during a nightmare. She also attempted to do this with Clark Kent but he regained his abilities. When she alters peoples memories, they are in so much pain that it renders them unconscious. * Telekinesis: Granny can mentally influence the movement of objects. She is shown using this power to throw Tess across a hallway, break a chair and open a door, and seal the shutters of a room where she had Tess cornered. She was capable of telekinetically sending the Bow of Orion to her hand. * Darkness Manipulation: She was able to remove Oliver Queen's memory of him searching and finding the Bow of Orion. She later reprogrammed Oliver Queen to be completely under Darkseid's control. She did this by using the already branded Omega symbol on his skull. * Pyrokinesis: A very mild form of this. Granny can generate heat at will. She used this ability to overload the Bow of Orion with heat, causing it to turn to ashes. Appearances References Category:Season Nine Characters Category:Season Ten Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters